1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital asset management and in particular to techniques for the control and tracking of copies of digital assets such as computer files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various approaches for the management of digital assets have been attempted, but have limitations regarding the protection afforded the files and the ease of authorized distribution and use. What is needed is an improved technique without such limitations.